realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lupin
}} Lupins exist at the crux of a duality, torn constantly between two mythological beginnings. Most of these dog-headed humanoids rarely ponder the subject, living their lives in the comfort of their individual families, saving such speculation for the quiet times of their infirm years. However, nonlupin sages and historians (with lupin input) frequently consider and debate this issue. Although most people consider the debate purely academic, lupin spiritual leaders actively argue two versions of their creation. The original and most popular creation story comes down from their ancient oral tradition, marking lupins as descendants of werewolves who rejected the chaos of their monthly murderous sprees. Proponents of this theory point to the uncanny ability of lupins to sniff out werewolves as well as the obvious physical similarities. The newer origin theory, originally proposed by the lupin sage Hector-Roff, argues that the fanatic enmity between lycanthropes and lupins comes from stresses placed upon the lupins by other races. Followers of his theory, called Hectorites, propose that their race came from the union of humans and gnolls, and that early lupins became famed werewolf hunters to prove to fearful human neighbors that they indeed were not werewolves themselves. Most lupins consider this theory preposterous, although the younger generations seem to favor this less idealistic belief. Regardless of their origin, lupins have always had a tie to werewolves. The day after a lupin child proves itself weaned by eating solid foods, the village werewolf hunters, called hruffs, begin teaching it the basics of killing lycanthropes. This day, known as the child’s Moonset, is only the first rite of passage for a lupin. At puberty, lupins undergo another rite, called ro’rutoo (for boys) or ro’rutah (for girls). The exact rite varies from tribe to tribe, but it typically includes spending a night on the grasslands with only a mount as company. Succeeding at this rite makes the young lupin an official member of the tribe. At this time, an elder of the tribe grants the lupin his or her Truename and has the opportunity to venture with an elder to a White Howl. Once a lupin’s muzzle and head hair begin to whiten (a natural change for the race that comes with age) he passes through one final rite composed of fasting and intense meditation. At the conclusion of this rite, the old lupin is recognized as an elder and becomes eligible for the greatest of honors: to represent the tribe in a White Howl. Lupins live in tribes consisting of three to twelve packs, and each pack contains two to ten adults (and several pups.) Lupin tribes practice strict egalitarian democracy and usually operate without a leader (although elders in the tribe can often sway the votes of younger members.) Once per year, the tribe selects a spokesperson from among the packs’ elders as a representative. This individual cannot hold the post longer than a year and cannot be selected again until an elder from every other pack in the tribe has acted as spokesperson. The selected elder (and a retinue of unwed youths) then travels to a gathering of other spokesperson lupins from nearby tribes. This gathering, the White Howl, acts as both a meeting for important discussions among the elders as well as a chance for young lupins to find mates from outside the tribe. A White Howl often degenerates into a celebration that lasts for up to three weeks. The lupins’ semi-nomadic life centers upon villages composed of wooden longhouses built in a radial pattern surrounding a community space. In the middle of this space, the lupins maintain a continuous flame known as a bg’tyr. Even when the tribe moves from its village to wander the relatively dry plains for the three months of summer, the tribe’s bg’tyr continues to burn inside a copper-lined cedar bowl. The task of keeping the bg’tyr lit falls upon a group of lupin girls too young to bear children—one such pup from each pack within the tribe. These girls, known as bg’tyr mates, often grow to prominence within the community in adulthood. Many lupin tribes consider the week of the full moon an important religious time. During the three days when the moon is brightest, hruffs from nearby villages join to form hunting packs known as ah’flir. These ah’flir packs have the specific purpose of hunting down and killing as many werewolves and other lycanthropes as possible. Personality All lupins consider trust and loyalty the hallmarks of responsible social behavior. They generally work for the wellbeing of their community, whether a tribe, a multiracial druidic circle or an adventuring group. A lupin always knows his duty, and he rarely relinquishes it without good cause. Dedicated and patient, lupins excel at tasks that might require long periods of waiting and as such make exceptional trackers, vintners and hunters. Lupins enjoy social interactions, and despise being alone. They make friends easily, and they enjoy crowds (although not necessarily as the center of attention.) Perhaps because they give their friendship and loyalty so easily, lupins hold strong grudges against those who betray their trust. Many former business partners or adventuring companions have died at the hands of lupins who felt taken advantage of or deceived. Physical Description Built like humans with the heads of dogs, many creatures mistake lupins for gnolls or werewolves from a distance. A short coat of fur covers a lupin from head to toe, while longer, silkier hair (much like a human’s ) grows from the top of their heads. A lupin’s body fur tends to be monochromatic, ranging from a light gray through all the shades of brown to black, with occasional lupins sporting coats of brick red or golden yellow. Extraordinarily rare white-coated lupins do exist, but few nonlupins ever see them. Many lupins have a lighter shade of their body fur on their muzzle, ears and around their eyes, while their head hair tends toward slightly darker shades. White muzzle fur and head hair mark lupin elders. Thick, leathery skin covers the palms of lupin hands and the soles of their feet, and they usually keep their clawlike fingernails and toenails nut short. Lupins have short, nonprehensile tails that they sometimes have difficulty controlling (especially when anxious or excited.) Lupin Breeds Lupins are classified in the following groups, most of which where self-explanatory: the Guardians (mostly warrior types, big, strong, but not geniuses), the Hunters (an important group as one would guess, with some of the most colorful and talented creatures to set a paw on this world), the Shepherds (these are the quieter types on whom everyone relies), the Workers (who found a niche for themselves in this old world), Vermin Hunters (I smiled when I ran across this entry; these are quick and adroit fellows who once made a life of scouring rats and other rodents), the Wee Folk (frail but diverse; these are gifted ones), the Nomads (now a very small group of tall, lanky characters, although fairly important in this region), and finally the Mongrels, listed last, but by no means the tail end of lupinkind. *Basset Hound, Royal: This ancient lupin breed once specialized in hunting close to the ground, mainly for rabbits. Some of the more imposing lupin breeds tend to look down on the royal bassets, as humans do halflings. They are, however, quite capable as hunters. They mastered the ability to hide in high grass or heavy vegetation when motionless (90% chance), and developed keen sight comparable to infravision, allowing them to see through vegetation as if it were mere darkness. Royal bassets have a free outdoor survival and hunting proficiencies. AL: Lawful *Beagle, Greater: This is one of the most adventuresome lupin breeds. Like the royal basset hound, the greater beagle originated from rabbit-hunting clans. Many wandered away for years to discover the world. One actually joined up as a pilot on the gnomish flying city of Serraine. Specially talented for howling, called “singing” among lupins, beagles make excellent bards. Beagles also have a free exploration proficiency. This Intelligence-based skill allows the greater beagle accurately to map and record discoveries, to communicate through sign-language, and to interact with natives naturally (+3 bonus to encounter reaction checks). Greater beagles also have an uncanny talent for stumbling onto interesting places (forgotten tombs or lost temples) or to witness unusual events (religious and other taboo ceremonies) often likely to get the greater beagle into some trouble. AL: Neutral or Chaotic ; generally good). *Bloodhound, Grand: Rumored to be the finest trackers, they make up for their generally placid temperament with an unusual tenacity. Grand bloodhounds proved very successful investigators for the King’s Gendarmes in Renardy. People say bloodhounds never give up on a fugitive of any sort. Twice a day, bloodhound characters may reroll a failed attempt to track or recognize a scent. Once per adventure, they also may follow a hunch with a successful Intelligence check. This allows them to come up with a new course of action when a party runs out of ideas to solve a problem. The solution may not necessarily make sense at the time. For example, a bloodhound may suddenly think that investigating a particular place or person overlooked earlier could help solve a problem. Although this may not be true, it could bring the party to witness useful events or discover other leads putting the party back on track. AL: Lawful or Neutral. *Blue Bandit: The blue bandit gained its Mystaran name from its short and curly dark blue fur. Contrary to the connotation of its Vermin Hunter classification, the blue bandit often remains an elegant lupin, often a gambler or a speculator. The breed’s most notorious individual, Arsane Lupin, is a debonair thief with charm and flair, and a weakness for rich ladies. Arsane, wanted by the Kings Gendarmes for years, has consistently managed to outfox the King’s bloodhounds - a remarkable feat. The blue bandit can mask his scent to send pursuers after the wrong lupin (automatic against any lupin tracker except bloodhounds, who suffer a 50% penalty instead). A blue bandit may have one of the following proficiencies free: gambling, forgery, or finances. The latter is an Intelligence-based skill for dealing with investments, banking, and business transactions. AL: Chaotic (not necessarily evil). *Borzoi, Nova-Svogan: This lupin, a shaggier long-runner, originated from a clan devoted to hunting werewolves in the great northern wastelands. To all lupins in general, lycanthropy remains an aberration, one that they perceive as an insult to their own natural origins, and which must be scoured from the world. The borzoi is the best suited for this task, since its saliva is harmful to all lycanthropes. As a result, Nova-Svogan borzoi fangs are equivalent to silver weapons when fighting lycanthropes. In addition, lycanthropes must succeed a saving throw vs. poison or temporarily lose a point of Constitution when bitten by a borzoi. When reaching a Constitution of zero, a lycanthrope reverts to its normal shape and passes out. Borzoi are immune to lycanthropy. A borzoi family that has reached noble status among Nova-Svoga society heads a secret werewolf-hunting sect. AL: Lawful. 8Bouchon: This small lupin breed gained its notoriety on the Savage Coast as prestigious wine makers, thus the nickname bouchon (cork). A happy folk, this white powder-puff of a lupin easily gets along with anyone. Bouchon have developed a special resistance to liquor (treat as 19 Constitution), which they often use to fool others, and over the years the ability to resist poison as well (save vs poison as a dwarf). Bouchon PCs gain a free wine-making proficiency (similar to the brewing skill). AL: Chaotic (usually good). *Bulldog, Eusdrian: This is a rather large and heavy lupin version of the common bulldog. The Eusdrian bulldog is a burly worker, often with some degree of authority over common people (an innkeeper, a foreman on a construction site, a city official, the captain of a merchant ship, etc.). Usually strong and downright intimidating to many, it isn’t as tough or mean as it wants others to believe. The bulldog has a free intimidation proficiency (see the doggerman entry). Its thunderous bark also instills fear within a 30’ radius for 1d4 rounds (save vs. paralyzation to negate). AL: Any. *Burrow Bandit: Clans of burrow bandits are best at vermin hunting (foxes in particular, but also rabbits, moles, rats, and the like). They gained unequaled talent among lupinkind at finding their way through burrows, tunnels, and other underground lairs. They can sense depth and direction underground much as gnomes do. Melee combat within the confines of a small burrow should normally entail a -1 or -2 penalty to attack rolls, to which burrow bandits are immune because of their ability to fight in this manner. AL: Any. *Carrasquito: This lupin breed gained its name from its native land, El Grande Carrascal, a cactus wasteland near the lspan Baronies. The tiny carrasquito developed the natural ability to move easily through overareas (as a 3rd-ledruid). The carrasquito also causes gnolls and humanoids of equal or greater size to attack it with a –4 penalty to hit, due to the lupin’s small size. Despite its relatively high intelligence, however, the carrasquito sometimes shows excessive bravery for its physical size and requires a Wisdom check to braway from a fight willingly. AL: Lawful or Neutral. *Chow-chow, : Ochalean ogre-magi had originally bred the chow-chow lupins as slave hunters, but also for their thick, red fur and their flesh. With help from foo-dogs and clans of friendly lupins (shar-pei mercenaries and Ochalean crested) ogrish chow-chow rebelled and gained their freedom. As a result, chow-chow do not take kindly to slavers, especially ogre-magi. Chow-chow have a 50% chance (plus their level) of recognizing polymorphed creatures, or 90% for ogre-magi. Furthermore, they benefit from a +1 bonus to initiative in combat due to their ferocity. AL: Any. *Cimarron Hairless: Also known by shadow elves as Xoloitzcuintli, this ancient, dark-skinned breed relates to the original followers of Atzanteotl. They were notorious for being sacred guardians of Atzanteotl’s inner temples. After the Immortal had betrayed and abandoned them and their shadow elven masters, most of these lupins resettled northwest of the Broken Lands. Some however did remain with the shadow elves since. Because of their inherent vulnerability to sunrays, they often wear garments covering their faces and entire body. Like shadow elves, they have 90’ infravision and they are immune to paralysis from ghouls and other undead. They can also spot secret doors and other details with a 1-2 score on 1d6. AL: Any. *Das Hund: This short-legged but long-bodied critter has become an adroit rogue, excelling as a thief or spy. Several have gained enough notoriety within noble circles of the Savage Coast that several different rulers actually compete to acquire their services, including the Heldannic Order. Das Hund, with a successful Wisdom check, can guess someone’s next immediate course of action provided it can stare into the other person’s eyes for at least a round. The DM must limit such information to six words or less. AL: Any. *Doggerman: This black-and-rust Hattian breed originally specialized in guarding palaces and military barracks. It can often be found working as a career soldier, an officer, a professional bodyguard, or in a secret police caste. Many found permanent employment with Thyatis’s Hattian legions and the Heldannic Order. Its natural senses are not as keen as those of hunting breeds for example; however, it has sharp memory, observation, and deduction skills (+2 bonus to Intelligence checks in this regard). The doggerman also benefits from a free intimidation proficiency. This Strength-based talent allows the doggerman to force NPCs into submission. The doggerman does receive a penalty to this check equal to a third of the NPC’s experience level (or HD), rounded down. AL: Lawful. *Fennec, Fighting-: This tiny, sand-color critter is about the size of the carrasquito. It looks like a miniature fox with very large ears. A native of Ylaruam, the fighting-fennec relates to nocturnal hunting clans living from small desert prey and furtive raids on human caravans. Nomadic Alaysians know the fennec is a follower of Al-Kalim and respect it for that. Most importantly, a fennec joining a party is believed to be a good omen, a sign of goodwill from Al-Kalim. This is because the fennec is a lucky fellow with the ability, once per day, to reroll anyone’s single die, including a foe’s or a friend’s. Very keen of hearing, it can Hear Noise with a 40% base chance + 2 per experience level (in addition to any normal thief abilities). AL: Lawful or Neutral. *Foxfolk: This reddish lupin, as can be expected, is perfectly at ease among woodland beings. Unlike to other hunting breeds, a foxfolk cannot be a cleric, however, it can attain unlimited druidic level. A Norwold cousin exists, with white fur, but otherwise no game difference. A foxfolk benefits from an innate ability to smell a trap this is a danger sense alerting it of an impending danger (the DM must score a 1-2 on 1d6 for the ability to be activated). The foxfolk, however, knows neither where the trap lies nor its nature, just that danger lurks nearby (a mechanical trap, a hidden pit, a magical snare, or even a foe waiting in ambush). AL: Chaotic, usually good. *Glantri Mountaineer: Where else but in the Glantrian Alps could this placid lupin feel best at home? Sturdy, slobbery, but loveable, this benevolent character knows every corner of its native mountain, even in the worst blizzard. This lupin has free mountaineering, orienteering, and yodeling proficiencies. It also has the ability to lay on hands, healing 1 hp/level. AL: Lawful or Neutral. *Gnomish Snoutzer: Just as gnomes pride their nasal appendages, so do the schnauzers their snouts. Their sense of smell is so good they can accurately predict natural weather for up to 6 hours in advance (wind speed & direction, temperature, and precipitation). These workers became good friends with forest gnomes. In exchange for benefiting from the snoutzers’ natural abilities, these gnomes taught them how to pass through wooden terrain without leaving a visible trace and how to become invisible in woods when motionless (80% chance of succeeding either attempts). AL: Lawful or Neutral. *Golden Retriever, Greater: This lupin relates to an ancient hunting breed that became very skillful with archery and, as the name implies, at retrieving its quarry from whence it fell. As a result, the golden retriever benefits from a +1 bonus to hit with bows and slings (non-mechanical weapons). Its peculiar background gave the retriever an unusual trait, however. Any time a hand-held object is thrown at or away from the retriever, it must succeed a Wisdom check to avoid running after the object (unless consequences involve obvious death). The DM may assign bonuses to the Wisdom check, as dictated by the situation. When failing a Wisdom check, the retriever can temporarily increase its Dexterity for the next two rounds. It does so in the following way: subtract half the retrievers present Dexterity score from 10; add the result rounded up to the retrievers Dexterity score. Despite this unusual trait, some retrievers have been able to become paladins because of their benevolent demeanor. AL: Lawful. *Heldann Shepherd: The original clans of this proud and versatile lupin breed relied on their talent as sheep and goat herders. Over the centuries, this lupin has expanded its fields of knowledge commonly to include the duties of constable, soldier, guide, and guard. Because of its versatility, the Heldann shepherd starts with an additional two non-weapon proficiencies, plus one more every time new proficiencies are normally acquired. Furthermore, the Heldann shepherd gains a +1 bonus to its initiative rolls. AL: Lawful. *Hound of Klantyre: This small lupin is an archetypical vermin hunter. When launched against rat-sized creatures with no particular defenses or magic except their great numbers, the “scottie” can make an additional attack per experience level (short sword or smaller hand-held weapon only). Furthermore, because of its origins, the hound of Klantyre has a particular understanding of undeath. When confronted with undead creatures, this lupin has either an innate protection from evil or, if a cleric, the ability to turn undead as if two experience levels higher. Klantyre and Boldavian nobility, notorious Glantrian undead, generally treat hounds of Klantyre with suspicion at best, unless the latter unequivocally demonstrate their will to serve them. Some have become powerful minions of these undead, others skillful undead hunters. Hounds of Klantyre can recognize the smell of undeath (i.e., its type) as they would a common race. AL: Any. *Ispan Pistolero: This small, drooping-eared lupin relates especially to Ispan woodcock-hunting clans. Most of their clans migrated to the Ispan lands where they managed to acquire unusual respect for their kind from the human population. In so doing they developed a sinattraction to firearms aon the Savage Coast, which earned them their present name lspan gundogs. They can use firearms, from pistols to arquebuses, with a +1 bonus to their initiative and attack rolls. They also have a free gunsmith proficiency. AL: Any. *Long-Runner: This tall and skilupin draws its notoriety from the ability to run fast and far. Its origins go back to nomadicclans that roamed the vast steppes, peddling their goods from one settlement to another. As a result, the long-runner gains free endurance and appraisal proficiencies. As far as the long-runner’s ability to run or move quickly over long distances are concerned, its Constitution score should be modified in the same way the golden retriever’s Dexterity is altered (see earlier entry). The long-runner has the natural propensity to run after small prey suddenly darting away (unless consequences involve obvious death). A successful Wisdom check can prevent this from happening. The chase lasts 1d6+2 rounds or until the prey is captured. AL: Any *Maremma, Narvaezan: Dubbed the Serene Master of All He Surveys, this tall, snow-white lupin is as brave as it is amiable. It draws its origins from sheep-raising clans whose members were praised for their guarding and fighting skills. As such, the Maremma stands as one of the very few lupins that can become a paladin. The maremma can be surprised only on a roll of 1 on a d6. Furthermore, this lupin’s visual senses allow it to notice details that could give-away the presence of hidden foes with a successful Wisdom check (footprints on the ground, grass and shrubs disturbed, a branch bending unnaturally, an abnormal rustle of leaves, an odd shadow, a sudden movement in a crowd, someone staring, etc). AL: Lawful. *Mastiff, King: Generally of great strength and dignity, this lupin can be a most formidable guardian. The king-mastiff generally devotes its life to a master or to a cause. As a result, the mastiffs determination in combat remains unequaled among lupins. Anytime it suffers damage of any type that is a third or more of its current hit point total, half of this damage (rounded down) counts as stun damage only. The mastiff passes out when it reaches zero hit points due to combined stun and physical damage, and dies if it reaches -10 hit points. If not slain, the mastiff wakes up 1d6+4 rounds later (minus its Constitution bonus to hit points), shrugging off all accumulated stun damage. Furthermore, the mastiff is immune to natural or magical fear. AL: Any. *Nithian Rambler: One could be tempted to think that Pflarr’s blood flows through the hearts of these Pharaoh hounds than in any other lupin breed, but in truth they only preserved through the centuries a spiritual and cultural affinity with ancient Nithia. Nithian ramblers desperately cling to shreds of their ancient ways and to a devotion to Pflarr (or Thanatos), as if to atone for (or avenge) the loss of their true bloodlines. Nithian ramblers either do not reveal their background or remain in secluded communities, away from other lupins. Clerics of Pflarr are sometimes involved in breeding schemes planned out over centuries, to try to purify their bloodlines and bring back a true Hutaakan whom they would revere as some sort of envoy from Pflarr, possibly a prophet. Clerics of Thanatos would instead try to eliminate such a creature. When succeeding a Wisdom check with a –2 penalty, a Nithian rambler can smell whether another lupin has any trace of Hutaakan blood. AL: Any. *Norwold Malamute: This northerner is accustomed to roam the icy reaches of Norwold. It has free running and orienteering proficiencies the latter of which it developed to an unparalleled degree. The Norwold malamute naturally knows its way through the dark, polar rim leading to Mystara’s Hollow World. Early on, malamute clans learned to follow migratory paths across the frozen Nentsun Channel and the Hyborean Ice Pack. Fast and tireless, an unencumbered malamute can move across snow at a normal speed; it also saves against all cold-based attacks with a +2 bonus. AL: Any. *Ochalean Crested: Almost entirely hairless, this small lupin has a dark brown to black skin, with a long tuft of white hair flowing from the top of its head to its shoulders. Long white hair also grows on its feet, the back of its hands, and the end of its tail. It often occupies positions of authority (mandarins, magistrates, governors, or Ochalean nobility) or those associated with erudites (sages, wizards, scribes, etc). Magic generally fascinates Ochalean crested lupins, much like it does with elves. They developed a natural ability allowing them, once a day, to switch one memorized spell for another of a lower level, duplicated from among other memorized spells. In other words, the lupin can decide to forfeit its fireball spell, and duplicate another lesser spell already memorized, like a feather fall. AL: Any. *Ochalean Houndling: Thanks to their wrinkled faces, pushed-in noses, and undershooting jaws, these Beitungese are thought truly ugly by human standards. Nevertheless these tiny lupins evolved to become the most common lupin breed in Ochalea’s capital city. They are the workers, merchants, shopkeepers, servants, artists, and everyday folk one could expect to find in the streets, had Ochalea been a lupin setting. Numerous houndlings live at the palace in Beitung either as servants or as courtesans. The houndling has the unique talent of eluding trouble when adopting a meek and submissive countenance. Whenever two people face any kind of trouble (anger from an important person, a foe in combat, etc.) this Beitungese may beg and kowtow, prompting the source of the trouble to ignore the houndling and focus its attention on the other fellow instead. For this, the houndling need only succeed a Wisdom check and move away from the source of trouble at MV 30 until completely out of its sight. Houndlings have a free etiquette proficiency. AL: Any. *Papillon, Neo-: Despite its large, hairy ears, this lupin learned to use its small size to its own profit, namely that of being an escape artist. It can slip out of non-magical bonds with a successful Dexterity check (-5 penalty if magical). It can also squeeze through very small spaces to escape a prison, bending past tight corners in the process. The escape route can measure as little as a foot in diameter for a neo-papillon to crawl through (MV 3). As a thief it also has a +15% modifier to its chances to Open Locks. The most famous of these lupins, a Renardois called Papillon, was wrongfully deported to the penitentiary in the Fortress of Boa Vista, far away at the tip of The Horn. It has escaped several times in the past 20 years, only to be recaptured in the swamps and deserts of this desolate peninsula. AL: Any Neutral or Chaotic. *Pit-Bull, Torrean: This breed early on made it a specialty to fight in Thyatian arenas as professional gladiators. A few individuals earned their modern breed name after becoming illustrious toreadors in the bull-fighting arenas of Torrean (+1 bonus to attack rolls against all bull-like creatures, including minotaurs). These pit-bulls are excessively aggressive, proud, impatient, and unpredictable by nature. Other than professional arena fighters, pit-bulls unfortunately often end up as hired-hands, thugs, and other shady characters. These lupins are so ferocious that they behave as berserkers when involved in combat (either a +2 to attack rolls or an extra attack per round, and immunity to fear). Furthermore, a pit-bull requires a successful Wisdom check to break from combat once it has started. Recent rumor has it that pit-bulls have strong gnollish bloodlines, but there is no proof of such. AL: Chaotic, sometimes with good tendencies. *Renardois Folk: Typical hunters, Renardois folk appear as medium sized lupins, with short brown, black, and white fur. The most common lupin breed in Renardy, they naturally gather in groups of 4-10 at any opportunity, a strange habit going back to the times they roamed the steppes in great hunting packs. They sit by, quipping about passersby, whistling at ladies, and otherwise acting a tad obnoxious, if generally . Renardois folk make the bestlupin swashbucklers. They excel at causing others to enrage, which earned them a free taunting proficiency. With a successful Wisdom check, this proficiency causes a victim to become outraged for 1d4+2 rounds. An outraged victim’s Wisdomand Dexterity scores are temporarily halved (round up) and the victim must then succeed its own Wisdom check to avoidimmediately charging into combat. AL: Chaotic, usually good. *Shag-Head: This bob-tailed lupin earned this affectionate nickname because of its big and hairy appearance. If one could see its eyes, their gaze would betray unfathomable intensity and spiritual depth. The nickname also comes from this lupin’s propensity to wander the trails of Mystara disheveled and somewhat confused, in search of Immortal Truth. Shag-heads often per- form the functions of soothsayers or mystics due to their ability to sense emanations from beyond. This ability is not under the shag-head’s control (it is a DM’s tool only). The shag-head can sense events happening elsewhere (the death of an important person or someone of significant relation to the party, the crowning of a monarch, a battle, a storm, a building collapsing, a sinking ship, the anger of an Immortal, the awakening or birth of a creature of great good or evil, an approaching peril, etc.) at least once per adventure. While uttering auguries, which takes 1d4+2 rounds, a shag-head enters into uncontrolled trances during which it levitates and an aura of light surrounds its body. The light renders the lupin totally immaterial albeit still visible (then existing partially in the ethereal plane) and cures any of its wounds. The shag-head can suppress the urge to enter into trances with a successful Wisdom check, which delays the prophecy as follows (roll 1d4): 1 - a round, 2 - a turn, 3 - an hour, 4 - a full day. Such omens, either specific to the adventure or totally unrelated, should remain fairly obscure but solvable with some clues. The shag-head can remember what was said with a successful Wisdom check. Shag-heads are a perfect outlet for powerful entities to communicate with the rest of the party. Shag-heads also have any two of the following proficiencies free and with a +1 bonus: Honor (choose one Immortal), astrology, ancient languages. AL: Lawful. *Shar-Pei, High: Another illustrious lupin from Ochalea, this one is most famous as a warrior and a mercenary, which has been an ancient tradition with high shar-pei clans. Some under-employed mercenary clans also gained notoriety by resorting to piracy on land and at sea. They excel with pole-arms, for which they have a natural +1 bonus to their attack rolls. Because of their superior combat techniques with pole-arms, Shar-Pei warriors can forfeit all their attacks in a given round to try to keep multiple foes at bay. For this effect compare the Shar-Pei’s attack roll to its THAC0, the difference indicating the number of subsequent melee attack automatically missing. For example, if a Shar-Pei warrior with a THAC0 of 14 rolled an 18, the next 4 melee attacks would automatically miss, regardless of the attackers’ scores. If an attacker’s score was naturally insufficient to hit a Shar-Pei (for reasons other than the defensive pole-arm tactics), the attacker would also suffer a point of damage (plus Strength and magical adjustments). AL: Any. *Slagovici Conic: Pronounced “Slagovitchi gonitch,” also known as the Slagovich Goat Herder, this large and powerful lupin cannot be mistaken for any other because of its very long white coat falling in thick, felt-like cords resembling a string mop. Several clans of these lupins live in the hills around Slagovich, mostly raising goats. Naturally suspicious of strangers, they also have an 80% chance of detecting evil intent toward them, their immediate party, or their flock; they cannot, however, pinpoint its location or its nature. These lupins have free appraisal, animal handling, and animal lore proficiencies, although all three remain strictly limited to goats and sheep. AL: Chaotic. *Wolvenfolk: These hardy creatures have an innate tie to Saimpt-Loup, the Immortal of death, mercy, and survival of the fittest. Contrary to natural lupin evolution, Saimpt-Loup created original wolvenfolk bloodlines. It gives them the ability to sometimes conjure death itself. Whenever they meet an untimely death (poison, magic, 0 hit points, etc) wolvenfolk can make a Constitution check. If they succeed, they lose two experience levels and a point of Constitution, but awaken 1d4+2 rounds later with one hit point left instead. Furthermore, the wolvenfolk’s alignment moves one notch closer to Saimpt-Loup’s (Chaotic). Once a wolvenfolk reaches this alignment future use of the ability is forever negated. As a result of their special bond with Saimpt-Loup, wolvenfolk can neither be raised from the dead, nor have any other bloodline (see Tables 5 and 6). They can become mongrels after successive generations, at which point the magical bond with Saimpt-Loup is broken. Other breeds, however, could eventually gain wolvenfolk bloodlines but would then fall under the powerful Immortal bond as well They have a special affinity for the necromantic arts. AL: Any. *Ye Great Dogge: Locally known as the Ostland Stavare this huge lupin is an ancient and proud warrior among lupinkind. Its origins relate more to a hunter of large predators and a gentle giant. It often surfaced in lupin history as the breed of local heroes. Once a day and for six rounds, the great dogge can radiate a 25’ radius aura of inspiration comparable to a bless spell. The great dogge has a free leadership proficiency. This Wisdom-based skill allows the great dogge to remove fear (one attempt per person, singly or in a group). AL: Lawful. *Zvornikski Sentinel: The Zvornikian sentinel is a short-hair and all-white lupin with black dots. A branch of this clan is famous for staffing the fire squad in Zvornik. They prevented a major disaster in the capital, directing a desperate effort to stop a raging fire from engulfing the entire city. Of their clan of 20, four died in the disaster, but the city was saved. Their entire clan was knighted and earned the hereditary charge to control the Order of the Ember (a brotherhood of knights comparable to real-world Hospitaliers). They also have a permanent +2 bonus to saving throws against all fire-based attacks, natural or magical, +3 if a knight of the order. Sentinels can also smell fires larger than common campfires with a +2 bonus to the attempt (+5 bonus for a blaze; 1 penalty per mile away). AL: Any non-Chaotic. Relations As social and gregarious creatures, lupins get along well with virtually all races. Only gnolls, goblinoids and werewolves need fear inhospitable treatment from them. Lupins consider dwarves and half-orcs smelly and less desirable as companions or guests than elves, half-elves or halflings. The musky scents of gnomes and humans also often agitate lupins’ sensitive noses, but not to the extent that they avoid those races. Regardless, the metal goods that dwarves and gnomes often bring to lupin lands buy such guests lavish accommodations and sincere (if sometimes forced) invitations to return. For their part, dwarves enjoy the steadiness and patience of lupins, while elves favor their gregarious natures and love of wild places. Lupins don’t care for cities and prefer settlements no larger than a small town. Alignment Their strong beliefs in community, loyalty and trust mark lupins as highly lawful creatures. Generosity and pity for the poor also define the race, but lupins also tend to hold grudges and refuse aid to those who have wronged them in the part. Thus, many lupins are either lawful good or lawful neutral. Only rare exceptions become chaotic or evil. Lupin Lands Lupins tend to live within thick forests near open grasslands. Some ride fast horses or dire wolves across the steppes to bring down deer, antelope and elk while others stay nearer their longhouses to fish or pick berries and nuts. A large grouping of lupins lives on the forested edges of the great savannah of northern Havnor. They are also found throughout the archipelago, with a few tribes in the Ninety Isles, who keep up their nomadic life by canoing from small Island to small island. Lupins warily watch anyone who enters the lands they consider theirs but usually allow other races to move through their territory unmolested. They actively make war against goblinoids and gnolls who venture too close to the vast swaths of territory they travel. Religion Like many other races, lupins have a pantheon of godlike beings to whom they pay homage. They call their deities Saints, which consist of lupins who achieved immortal greatness. Saint Renard, the chief lupin deity, represents what Ged does to humans. Lupins respect their deities and treat them as firsts among equals, but they neither fear nor worship those in their pantheon. They find temples and organized worship fascinating, if a little, silly, and rarely give move thoughts to their deities than a simple thanks when they bed down for the night. Language Lupins speak thickly accented Common among nonlupin visitors. When among their own kind, they speak Lupin, a visual as well as verbal language consisting of words as well as growls, barks and subtle shirts of the body. The Lupin language has no "s," as lupins’ long muzzles make it difficult for them to create the sound. Many of their words have only one or two syllables, and begin with hard consonants. The language also tends to use the short "o" and short "u" sounds and ends many of its words with a hard "f." Names Lupins usually present their young with two commonnames combined with a hyphen when written: one name from the father (usually one of his parents’ names) and one name from the mother (usually one of her parents’ names.) Thus a male pup whose grandfathers are Lab-Crott and Hector-Roff might get the names Hector-Lab or Roff-Crott. The parents usually choose which name comes first based purely on how the two names sound together. Female names make more use of “a” sounds and often end with a vowel or trailing “n” sound. As for Truenames, like their language, lupins use the dwarven traditions when naming their children. Children receive their Truenames from an elder of their tribe when they reach puberty. Male Commonnames: Crott, Hector, Lab, Mattaff, Renard, Roff, Turff.BR Female Commonnames: Arann, Carra, Fikenn, Loffa, Jakka, Rottie, Warra. Adventurers Lupins adventure for many of the same reasons as rangers or druids of any race. They excel as hunters and trackers, and tend to leave their tribes as outcasts or as youths caught in wanderlust. Lupins put aside their fears and desire to stay with their tribe in order to hunt werewolves. In a land or world infested with lycanthropes, lupins stand on the front lines and often wage personal wars against these hated shapeshifters. Lupin Racial Traits * Monstrous Humanoid: As monstrous humanoids, lupins are immune to spells like charm person and hold person. * Medium: As Medium creatures, lupins have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * Lupin base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Lupins can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but is otherwise like normal sight, and lupins can function just fine with no light at all. * Acute Sense of Smell: In many ways, a lupin’s acute sense of smell works like the scent ability, but without the automatic nature of scent. A lupin’s nose allows it to locate and identify certain races and creatures by their smell, and to aid it in tracking. *A lupin automatically gets to attempt a DC 10 Wisdom check to detect a lycanthrope within 30 feet, regardless of what form the creature takes. If the lycanthrope is downwind, the range at which a lupin can detect it doubles. If it is upwind, the range is halved. *Lupins has a better ability to detect and distinguish the scents of creatures than a human. This gives the lupin a +5 racial bonus on Spot checks made to oppose a known individual’s Disguise check if the individual comes within 5 feet. *Lupins within 5 feet of an invisible or hidden creature are entitled to a DC 20 Wisdom check to pinpoint that creature. *A lupin gains a +2 racial bonus on all Survival checks made to follow tracks. Lupins can’t track by smell alone, but the olfactory clues they find aid their tracking techniques. *Lupins suffer a -2 penalty on all saving throws against attacks based on odor (such as a stinking cloud spell or a ghast’s stench. * Expert Rider: Lupins always consider Ride a class skill, and they gain a +2 bonus on all Ride checks. Lupins rely on strong mounts while making their yearly nomadic movements, and even settled lupins purchase a horse as soon as they can. * +1 bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls against werewolves. As soon as they are weaned, lupins begin learning techniques to fight their ancient foes. * Lupins have a natural bite attack which does 1d4 points of piercing damage. * +2 bonus on Listen checks: Lupins have a keen sense of hearing. * Automatic Languages: Common and Lupin. Bonus languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling and Sylvan. Lupins tend to learn the languages of both their enemies and their friends. *Favored Class: Ranger and Druid. A lupin gains +1 skill point each time he gains a level in the ranger or druid class. more Type: Monstrous Humanoid Base Movement: 30 ft +2 Con, -2 Int, -2 Cha (Frontier), +2 Str, -2 Int, -2 Cha (Nomadic); Renardie Lupin have no racial ability score modifiers. Special Abilities: Darkvision up to 60 ft Acute Sense of Smell: A Lupin automatically gets a DC 10 wisdom check to detect a lycanthrope at a range of up to 30 feet, irregardless of what form the lycanthrope takes. Being downwind doubles this effective range, while being upwind halves it. Lupin gain a +5 racial bonus to Spot checks against a known individual’s Disguise check, if the individual comes within 5 feet. Lupin gain a +2 racial bonus to survival checks when following tracks. Lupin within 5 feet of an invisible or hidden individual are entitled to a DC 20 wisdom check to find their location. Lupin take a -2 to save DC’s versus scent-based attacks Lupin get either Ride as a class skill and +2 to all ride checks (Nomadic, Frontier), or +2 to Craft (any) checks (Renardie) +2 Bonus on Listen Checks +1 to attack and damage versus Werewolves Favored Class: Bard (Renardie), Ranger (Frontier), Barbarian (Nomadic) Category:Lupins Category:Natural creatures Category:Monstrous humanoids